Das Leben geht weiter
by ghost1980
Summary: Nach dem Sieg über die Metarex, Chris ist Heimgekehrt. Aber Tails hat noch mit Cosmos Tod zu kämpfen.Romance ins späteren Kapiteln.


Disclaimer : Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sonder Sega. Ich schreibe diese Fanfiction aus keinen kommerziellen Nutzen, usw.

RR

Meine erste Fanfic, hatte eigentlich vor mehr zu schreiben, hab aber grad zu viel Stress.  
Naja kommen ja noch weitere Kapitel  
Kritik ist immer willkommen solange sie konstruktiv ist

Kapitel 1

* * *

Ein wunderschöner Tag, keine Wolke am Himmel. Vor einem Monat war Chris nach Hause zurückgekehrt. Um Eggman war es bislang ruhig geblieben, Sonic hatte zwei Wochen lang versucht ihn ausfindig zu machen um, möglichen Überraschungen vorzubeugen – vergebens. Auf einem Felsvorsprung, hoch über der Brandung war ein junger Fuchs mit zwei Schwänzen zu sehen, total in Gedanken vertieft. Ein gutes Stück dahinter steht ein Statliches Haus mit einem Hangar daneben. Tails Arbeit.

In der Nacht des Tages, an dem Chris zurückkehrte, überkam es ihn. Sobald er die Augen zu machte geschah es wieder und wieder von vorne. Er betätigt den Auslöser, feuert, er hat Cosmo verloren. Gequält von der ständig wiederkehrenden Vision von Cosmos Tod hatte Tails versucht, sich mit Arbeiten abzulenken. Ein relativ großes Haus mit Hangar, eine neue Überarbeitete Versionen des X-Tornado, genannt Tornado-X2, in zweifacher Ausgabe, sowie sämtliche kleine Spielereien waren das ergebniss. Schlaf kannte er in diesem Monat fast gar nicht, er wollte auch nicht Schlafen, die Angst Cosmos Tod wieder und wieder sehen zu müssen hielt ihn Wach. Bis vor einem Tag. Tails war dabei, denm X-Tornado weitghend aus stand des X2 zu bringen, als es passierte, vor seinen Augen wurde die Welt schwarz seine Beine gaben nach er stürze mit samt der Leiter, aus der er stand um. Bevor er entgültig eine Blackout erlitt, sah er noch, wie ein Treibwerk des X-Tornado, welches eigentlich am Kran hängen sollte auf ihn zu stürzte. „Ich hab es wohl versehntlich gelöst ... Cosmo gleich sehen wir uns wieder." Vor einer Stunde wachte er wieder auf. Sonic, der seit er von Tails Arbeitswut erfahren hatte, seine Freund so gut wie keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ, hatte ihn in letzter Sekunde gerettet.

„Warum hast du das gemacht, ich hätte Cosmo wiedersehen können!"

„Weil ich den Freund bin." Eine ruhige Antwort auf eine Frage die mehr ein Anschreien als eine Frage war.

Stille.

Tails erhob sich langsam, der Welt wer noch nicht ganz zu Ruhe gekomkmen, sie drehte sich noch immer langsam um ihn herum. Er fand die Tür er sah die Sonne, kniff die Augen halb zu und rannte los, direkt auf die Klippe zu. Sonnic folgte ihm setzte zum überholen an, um ihm den Weg abzuschneiden. „Nein ... Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du hand an dich legst."

Als Tails aber langsamer wurde anfing zu gehen, schließlich auf dem Felsvorsprung stehen blieb und sich hinsetzte, blieb auch Sonnic stehen, er setzte sich unter einen Baum und behielt seinen kleinen Bruder im Auge. Vielleicht würde sich ja die Gelegenheit ergeben, mit ihm zu Reden, ohne das er einen anschreit oder weg läuft, wie er es den letzten Monat über getan hatte.

Da saß er nun uns starrte auf den Horizont, seit einer Stunde, bewegungslos, die Augen leer ohne Glanz. Die Augen sind die Fenster zur Seele, die Augen sind leer, der Glanz ist Vergangenheit, die Seele, wer weiß das schon, vielleicht schon entflohen.

„Er hat seine Atbeit niedergelegt?" Ein pinker Igel stand plözlich hinter Sonnic, Amy, mit einem besorten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Er ist gestern vor Erschöpfung zusammengebrochen" Die Geschickhte mit dem Triebwerk und Tails Todeswunsch folgte nach kurzem Schweigen. „Er wollte sterben! Er ist gerade mal neun Jahre Alt und möchte schon sterben..." Schweigen, Amy konnte es nicht fassen. Sie starrte auf den Fuchsjungen auf der Klippe, langsam ging sie auf ihn zu. Tails blieb bewegungslos. Sie setzte sich neben ihn, keine Reaktion des Jungen. Dann, er stand auf , seine Füße blieben am Rand der Klippe stehen, Amy starr vor Schreck wusse nicht was tun. Sonnic rannte los, er ergriff Talis Arm, gerade noch rechtzeitig, Tails war abgesprungen, er hing gehalten von Sonnic über der Brandung. Ca. 30m Tiefe, Spitze aus dem Wasser ragende Felsen, das wäre sein Tod gewesen. Das was er sich gewünscht hätte?

Als Tails seine Augen öffnete war er in seinem Bett. War alles nur geträumt?. Sonnic saß am Bettrand, Tails erkannte ihn erst jetzt. „ Was ist denn passiert?" fragte er. „Du wolltest dir das Leben nehmen, das lich dich vor schlimmeren bewhrt habe, bist du ohnmächtig geworden. Du hast fast 24 Stunden geschlafen."

„Es war also Realität ... Es tut mir leid Sonnic, ich wusste nicht mehr was machen, ich,... ich sah keinen Ausweg mehr, ständig muss ich an Cosmo denken, ständig seh ich sie sterben ... ich bin am Ende."

„ Tails! Du bist gerade mal 9 Jahre alt, du ..." Sonnic sagte dies mit stränger Mine „Entschuldige, ich wollte nicht ... Ich mein du bist erst 9, hast ein gigantisches Raumschiff geführt, dich zum ersten mal verliebt, und musstest dann deine erste Liebe .. naja .. töten. Es tut mir wirklich leid, mir fehlt Cosmo ebenfalls."

Tails schloss die Augen er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, er stand auf. Ohen vorwarnung schlug er auf Sonnic ein, nicht weil er wütend auf ihn war oder ähnliches, nein, einfach so, er wusste nicht warum. Sonnic zuerst ünerrascht, musste einige hiebe einstecken, bevor er selbst zu Sinnen kam und Tails am Boden festnagelte.


End file.
